


By your side

by Mashiro



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: A day in the Fubuki bro's life.
Kudos: 12





	By your side

On mornings when Shirou felt too tired after staying up late studying, Atsuya would take control to pull them out of bed and get ready to go. They would get breakfast and go to practice soccer at the school field until the school bell rang and classes began. Atsuya was better at math and he would be out during the classes to take the subject himself, Shirou took the ones that he found easier for himself and they split their study between the two of them. 

On clear days, they practiced with Hakuren's team until everyone else was too tired to continue or had something else to do and Shirou would announce the end of practice even if Atsuya complained. They would keep going at it or practice a different sport until feeling satisfied for the day.

On late afternoons, they walked around the town, keeping conversations with each other and looking lost in thought to the outside eye. They discussed the day's achievements and what was left to do after returning to the house and what they should get for dinner.

On nights, they studied diligently for their classes, weeks prior to the tests to make sure to be ready and often losing track of time.

At bed time, they often talked to each other, thankful that they can still be together and have each other's back after everything that happened in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, I just wanted some sort of positive and mundane content.


End file.
